


Knowing Chocolate

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: In Three Years [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chi-Chi is a nympho, Chocolate, F/M, Saiyan biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: “Chocolates are a type of candy. They’re made of sugar, milk, cocoa, and sometimes, nuts.” The scientist explained “And I ate one so you could see that they aren’t dangerous.” Bulma snatched another one, she ignored Vegeta’s growl. “And, I gave them to you; coz today is Valentine’s Day!” Drabble from the series 'In Three Years'. It can be read after 'Baby Photo'.Disclaimer: Property of Akira Toriyama





	Knowing Chocolate

The small box of chocolates sat innocently on his hand. He sniffed it with caution; it didn’t smell bad or anything. Actually, it smelled really good! Sweet and a bit bitter, but he couldn’t be too careless. Sometimes the innocent-looking things could be dangerous. His years under the rule of Frieza had showed him that. The man glanced at the blue-haired woman in front of him; she had an eager look on her pretty face and a hopeful glint in her blue eyes. His dark, ebony eyes returned to the box in his hand and frowned.

“So? What do you say when someone gives you something, Vegeta?” She asked in a sweet, eager tone. Vegeta observed the box and sniffed it again.

“What the hell is this, woman?” He asked in confusion; he turned the small package upside down, the Saiyan looked at it as if the box was about to explode any given moment and Kakarrot would come out of it; dancing tango. He snorted at the thought. Bulma gave an exasperated sigh, took the box, and opened it. She showed to the expectant prince the small, dark brown candies.

“They’re only chocolates, Vegeta.” Bulma informed him as she gave the Prince the box back and took one of the chocolates in the process; Bulma plop it in her mouth. The Saiyan followed the movement and licked his lips. Vegeta always liked her mouth, especially when they fought.

“Why did you give them to me? Also, what the hell are chocolates and if they are mine, why the fuck are you eating them?” He questioned her; a scowl marred his handsome face.

“Chocolates are a type of candy. They’re made of sugar, milk, cocoa, and sometimes, nuts.” The scientist explained “And I ate one so you could see that they aren’t dangerous.” Bulma snatched another one, she ignored Vegeta’s growl. “And, I gave them to you; coz today is Valentine’s Day!” Bulma finished her explanation with a dreamy smile, her hands clasped in front of her chest and a glazed look clouded her face.

Vegeta gave her a weird look. _Humans…They are so bizarre. I do not understand them at all._ Vegeta gazed at the box. _So…Chocolate are candies, but…What was this Valentine’s Day?_ He thought it was better to stay quiet and ask someone else later, but the woman turned her intelligent eyes to him and he knew that she knows.

“You don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?” The blue-haired woman’s tone was full of incredulity and surprise, and that angered the Saiyan prince.

“Are you assuming that I am lying, woman? I do not know what this Valentine’s Day is! In’ Frieza’s ship nothing of this was spoken of.” He told her, Bulma saw the pain and cold rage that filled his eyes; she knew it was directed to the bastard lizard. Bulma wanted to comfort the Saiyan, but she knew he would see that as an act of weakness and pity. Vegeta went silent again as he silently studied at the box on his hand.

“I tell you, Geta baby!” She said in her bubbliest voice that made the older man’s sensual lips turn in a ghost of a smile. “Valentine’s Day is a holiday! Where we spend it with our loved one and friends. Here in Japan, the girls give chocolates to the guys. It’s one of the most romantic’s day of the year! It’s the night that the guys do stuff for their girlfriends! Like cooking romantic dinners, walking under the moonlight, having a picnic under the stars…” The woman went on and on and on with the Valentine’s crap. He still didn’t understood what was the big deal. You can be romantic every day or something like that. He took one of the chocolates and ate it. The sweet, gooey goodness exploded in his mouth and he moaned a bit. Vegeta tuned out the woman's rant and kept eating the best candy he had in his life. The Saiyan consumed all of his treats and glanced at the woman in front of him. She spoke about kissing under the rain. Mmm, kissing. He imagined what it would be like to have her soft body in his arms, while the rain enveloped them in her cold, wet embrace.

His blood boiled.

Heat curled in his abdomen.

The chocolate must had done something to him, however, kissing her sounded good right now. Vegeta dropped the empty box of chocolates to the floor and stood in front of Bulma, as she spoke about bathtubs full of Jell-O or something of the sort. Gods! The woman could talk!

“Bulma.” He whispered in his deep voice, a few timbers lower than usual. Bulma shut up and looked at him; her eyes wide with surprise. He pressed her to the wall; his strong, muscular body trapped her. “Bulma.” He whispered again her name and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck. He loved how the soft curves of her body molded with his hard one. His sturdy hands gripped her hips, pushed their lower bodies together, he enjoyed her groan at the contact. Bulma licked and sucked on his full lips, she loved the taste of melted chocolate and spicy Saiyan that his mouth possessed. Vegeta parted his lips; he let her thrust her tongue inside, she coaxed his to play. He moaned and pressed his erection flushed against her pulsing groin. Bulma trailed her hands across his back and grabbed his tight ass, as she rocked harder. Vegeta gave a growl, mapped her mouth one last time, and broke the kiss; slowed their thrust to a halt. He gazed at her glazed, lust-filled blue eyes with a satisfied smirk.

“Well, woman. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He breather in her ear, nipped it and left her in the hall way. Bulma slide down to the floor, as she tried to pull air in to her lungs to calm down her galloping heart and throbbing pussy. _Chi was right, with only a kiss I got freakin’ wet! Gods! Bless chocolates!_ And the best part? It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day! But the Prince didn’t need to know, right?

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for me (specially yaoi or vegeta prompts), I'm all ears!


End file.
